


Here's To 2016

by fluffysmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Louis, M/M, Midnight, New Year's Eve, PR stunts, Surprises, harry really loves louis, niall gets really drunk, oh no niall, poop, proposal, tagging is fun, they are in one direction, this story really sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffysmut/pseuds/fluffysmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't think Harry will be home for New Years Eve. Harry surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's To 2016

**Author's Note:**

> This fic really sucks...and its really short but its cute. Hope you enjoy :) p.s i wrote this at 3 a.m. so sorry if there's mistakes :) Remember to leave Kudos!

Louis sighs again as he looks at what is most likely the hundredth picture of Harry and Kendall. 

He closes his eyes and imagines himself on the yacht with Harry, snuggling under towels, sharing kisses in the blue water, having champagne on the lounge chairs, maybe fucking in the-

Louis' thoughts are cut short when his phone starts buzzing. He smiles to himself as he looks at the Caller ID.

"Hello stranger."

"Hi love. I miss you." Harry's slow, groggy voice travels through the phone.

"I miss you too. Having fun in Anguila?" Louis asks, trying to not sound too obvious.

"Lou, I know you saw the pictures. But there's nothing and I repeat nothing going on with me and Kendall. You know I'm all yours."

Harry can basically feel Louis' blush through the phone.

"Okay." Louis breathes.

"So what are you wearing for our party tomorrow?" Louis asks, rummaging through his and Harry's shared closet.

"About that. Um; I don't know how to say this Lou. I'm not going to be home for New Years." Harry says, slowly.

"Wh-what? Why?" Louis asks, frantically.

"Modest wants me to stay so that it makes the whole 'Hendall' thing more real. I'm sorry Boo."

"But Haz we always have a party. I can't throw one by myself, I'll fuck up just like I always do. Please Harry-"

"Lou, Lou. Shhh." Harry shushes him.

"Baby you'll be perfect. I promise you'll be the best party planner. You never fuck up, well sometimes, but still. I love you."

Louis lets out a breath, relaxing his tensed nerves a bit.

"I love you too." Louis smiles.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I can't be with you. You know that I would much rather be with you in our house, than on a yacht with people that aren't you."

Louis smiles even wider, as if Harry could see him through the phone.

"Thank you." Louis whispers.

"I have to go. My mum's getting a little tipsy. I'll facetime you tonight okay? I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

Louis places his phone on his nightstand and pulls his knees up to his chest. He buries his head into his knees and just sits there.

He refuses to cry, no he's too strong for that. He hates this. He hates that work keeps them separated like this. Every couple should be together on New Years. But Modest doesn't care. Modest only cares about money, and Louis figured that out a long time ago, but is still shocked when they pull things like this.

And maybe Louis does cry a little, but he would never admit that to anyone. He cries because Harry's FaceTime call never comes that night. The bed never felt so cold.

******

"Mum do you have my passport?" Harry asked.

"Yes honey. Here." She says as she hands it to him.

"Thanks." Harry says as the car stops at the entrance of the airport. 

"You know you're a really great boyfriend for doing this for Louis. You really love him don't you?" Anne asks, smiling at her son.

Harry blushes and replies with a smile, "Yeah, I do. I really do mum."

Anne smiles again and kisses Harry softly on the head. 

"Call me when you've landed. I'll be here for just a couple of days with Gem, and then I'll be home. I love you."

"Love you too, mum. Bye."

Harry climbs out of the car, rushing inside before too many people could recognise him. He wanted to make this a surprise, a complete surprise for Louis. Before he boards the plane, he texts Louis a quick: I love you. X

As the plane drifts higher and higher into the air, Harry lets the nerves trickle out of his brain, himself falling asleep against the window overlooking the beautiful Atlantic Ocean.

******

When he lands he notices that the plane has arrived late, like really late and he needs to run through the airport to make it to his car in time. It's already dark by the time he gets anywhere near his and Louis' house, but asks the driver if he could make one little pit stop along the way.

******

On the other hand, Louis is a mess. He called in Liam for a state of emergency on how to plan a party, because without Harry, he doesn’t even want to go to a party, never mind throw one. 

“I think everything’s set Louis, now we just have to wait for people to show up.”

Louis sighs, “Thanks Liam, I really appreciate you doing this.”

Liam smiles, reaching in his pocket for his lighter to light a cigarette, “No problem mate.”

Louis smiles back at him, lighting his own cigarette.

“Did Harry call you today?” Liam asks, curiously.

Louis scoffs, “No, he’s too busy with Kendall on the Azoff’s fancy yacht to call me.”

Liam shakes his head, “Louis that’s not true and you know it. Harry really loves you, and I know sometimes he doesn’t show it, but he does. Trust me, he was no walk in the park either when he saw the pictures of you and Danielle in Chicago. I thought he was going mad.”

Louis sighs, “I know. It’s just, I miss him, and seeing him have fun with other people while I’m here, alone every night.” 

“Well tonight will be better. You’ll be with friends, and we’ll get wasted. Like totally trashed. You’ll forget about Harry.”

“I guess.” Louis says, dropping his cigarette on the ground and crushing it with his foot.

******  
Liam was wrong. Completely wrong. Louis’ sitting on his own couch, beer in hand, wishing he had never thrown this party in the first place. There’s too many people. Too many sweaty, high, drunk people, some he didn’t even invite are showing up now. He hasn’t even finished his first beer, and it’s 10 minutes to midnight. 

He gets off the couch when he hears something break from the kitchen. There’s Niall, completely wasted, who just dropped his bottle of beer.

“Niall, not again.” Louis says, reaching for the paper towels on the counter.  
“Louehhh, where’s the joints?” A voice he doesn’t recognise yells from the other room.

“In the backyard!” He shouts over the deafening music, some kind of remix of a song that makes it shittier than it already was.

This was a terrible idea. Niall made a mess in the kitchen, his living room is trashed, none of this would’ve happened if Harry was here. If Louis didn’t want to throw a party, Harry wouldn’t make him. It would’ve been a nice night in, and he would’ve gotten a midnight kiss, and none of this mess would be here.

When he’s done cleaning up the beer and glass that shattered all over the floor he walks up to his and Harry’s room, sitting down on the bed. He turns on his TV to the live showing of the fireworks at the London Eye. 

3 minutes until Midnight.

He sighs and changes into sweats and a t-shirt, knowing that the party is going to go on well after midnight. No one will even notice that he’s gone, no one will even remember this night.

2 minutes until Midnight.

Louis climbs under the duvet, snuggling into the pillows.

1 minute until midnight.

He hears the countdown begin downstairs as well as on TV. 

59..

58…

His phone rings and he picks it up slowly, not looking at the caller ID.

“Hello?”

“Hi babe.” Louis hears Harry’s voice through the phone and sighs in relief.

“Hi.” Louis says smiling.

“Just thought I would call you for Midnight.” Harry says slowly.

44…

43…

Louis replies quietly, “I wish you were here. The party went so wrong, I just want to be with you. Where are you by the way? It sounds quite loud there.”

“Oh just um, a party on the yacht.” Harry says, hesitantly.

“Why are they counting down? It’s not even close to midnight there.” Louis says, furrowing his eyebrows.

32…

31…

“Well since most of them are from the UK…” Harry is cut off by a knock at Louis’ bedroom door.

“One sec love, someone’s at the door.” Louis gets up from the bed walking slowly to the door, phone still in hand.

19…

18…

17....

He opens the door, eyes on the floor,

“Okay what happened now? Did Niall drop another bottle of beer? I swear he-”

“Louis.” A voice cuts him off.

“Harry?” Louis says, but before Harry can respond, Louis’ arms are around his neck.

Harry smiles and embraces Louis tightly, as if he would disappear when he lets go.

10…

9…

“How? When?” Louis asks.

“Shh.” Harry says, nuzzling his face into Louis’ shoulder.

5..

4…

3…

“I finally get my New Year’s kiss after all.” Louis says, looking up at Harry.

“Yeah, you do.”

2…

1…

“Happy New Year!” They hear the party yell from downstairs.

Louis cups Harry’s face and goes on his tippy toes, kissing Harry deeply. Harry kisses back with so much love, like they haven’t seen each other in decades. Or maybe that’s just how they always kiss. Harry rests his hands on Louis’ waist, bringing him impossibly closer. Their lips move together like two waves moving together in the ocean.

When they finally pull away, Louis bites his lip and moves his eyes to the floor.

“I love you so much Louis. I could never stop.”

Louis smiles and looks up at Harry.

“I love you too. So, so much.”

Harry kisses Louis again, this time much slower and more loving.

“Happy New Year Louis.”

“Happy New Year Harry.”

Louis pecks Harry on the lips again, so overwhelmed and happy that he’s here.

“Oh, and one more thing.” Harry says, moving back from Louis and closing the door.

“What?” Louis says, looking at Harry with confusion clear in his face.

“I just. I really love you Lou, and I don’t know if this is the right time or place to do this, especially since you’re in your pajamas, and I don’t look so good either but-”

Harry gets down on one knee, hesitantly.

“Louis William Tomlinson, will you marry me?”

Louis is frozen, his hand over his mouth, eyes wide. He just nods, his throat closing up, words failing to come out of his mouth.

Harry smiles wide, getting up and wrapping his arms around Louis, Louis jumping into Harry’s arms just like he did on the X-Factor.

“I love you, and no matter how many times I say that, I never mean it any less.”

Louis kisses Harry yet again, still in his arms.

“I love you too. Always.”

“Let’s go to bed, okay?”

Louis nods, as Harry slips the ring onto his finger, it’s perfect.

They climb into bed, and watch as the fireworks of the new year explode over London Eye, and in this moment Louis could not be more happy.


End file.
